


It's probably me

by Rumrouz



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one guy, who'd lay down his life for you and die</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's probably me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to 3.16

  
  



End file.
